


but i trust you to take me there

by imitation_red



Series: 'cause nobody saves me the way you do [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Aftercare, Artist Zayn, BDSM, Choking, Cuddling, Dom Liam, Dom/sub, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Painplay, Punishment, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Zayn, Subspace, gentle dom liam, inexperienced sub zayn, kindergarten teacher liam, very brief daddy kink (zayn uses it just once), very slight breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imitation_red/pseuds/imitation_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam doms an inexperienced Zayn for the first time, and neither of them are quite prepared for how intense it turns out to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but i trust you to take me there

**Author's Note:**

> big shoutout to all the people on tumblr who encouraged and cheered me on! I would not have finished this if not for you guys! much love, and I hope you enjoy :)

When Liam gets home it’s to a blank-faced Zayn, holding Liam’s tablet laptop in his hands, and Liam knows, somehow, that he’s found the videos.

“Zayn?” he asks cautiously, dropping his keys and his messenger bag on the table. “Is everything alright?”

“I was – my laptop died, so I was using yours,” Zayn starts. “I was downloading some videos, and I clicked on the wrong file accidentally. I didn’t – I didn’t mean to snoop. I really didn’t.”

“Okay,” Liam says, carefully, approaching Zayn slowly. “I believe you.”

Zayn nods mechanically. “Yeah. I didn’t – I didn’t watch much of it. Realized after a few minutes that it was probably – probably a big invasion of privacy.” He hands over the tablet. Liam looks at the video paused on screen – and sees with a sinking feeling that out of the four sex tapes he’d made with Connor, Zayn had opened the goddamn threesome one – when they’d invited Adam over and Liam had dommed them both. Shit. 

“Babe, I made these when I was with Connor, years ago. I haven’t been with him since we broke up, I swear,” Liam says.

“I know. I checked when they were made,” Zayn says. “I know you haven’t been watching them, either, because they haven’t been accessed in years.”

“I haven’t,” Liam says honestly. “I forgot I even had them, Zayn. I should’ve deleted them, I’m sorry.”

Zayn nods again. “Okay. Okay. I believe you.”

Liam exhales slowly. “So… are we good?”

Zayn gives a short nod, but he’s not meeting Liam’s eyes.

“Zaynie… please? Tell me what you’re thinking,” Liam begs, hovering near Zayn but not reaching out yet.

Zayn breathes shakily. “You – used to do this kind of thing? Like, the – with the restraints? And – controlling people?” he asks, haltingly, more hesitant than Liam’s ever seen him.

Liam studies him anxiously. They’ve never talked about this and Liam’s more than a little worried that this is freaking Zayn out. “Yeah, I dabbled, a bit.”

Zayn lets out a huff of breath. “It looks like a bit more than just dabbling, babe.”

Liam hums noncommittally. “I mean – I wasn’t ever into the hardcore lifestyle, or anything. It was just something we did occasionally.” He places on hand on Zayn’s back, and Zayn doesn’t pull away, but doesn’t melt into it like he usually does, either. 

“Is there a reason why you never wanted to try it with – why you never mentioned it?” Zayn asks, trying for casual. But his eyes give him away, and Liam realizes that he’s  _hurt_. Oh.

“It wasn’t that I didn’t want to, I just didn’t know if you’d be into it,” Liam admits. “I was planning on bringing it up, eventually. I just – you’re so gentle, Zaynie, and you never seemed interested in that kind of thing. I was afraid it would freak you out.”

“Oh,” Zayn says quietly, and finally leans into Liam’s side. Liam exhales in relief, cuddling Zayn close, savoring the way their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces.

“I love you,” he murmurs into Zayn’s hair. “I love you so, so much. I’m sorry you found out that way. I should’ve deleted the videos. I’m so sorry.”

“S’okay,” Zayn says, rubbing his beard against Liam’s shoulder. “I love you too. I’m sorry for snooping.”

Liam sighs in relief. “Can I make it up to you?” he asks, pressing a kiss on Zayn’s jaw, and another below his ear.

“We haven’t had dinner yet,” Zayn says, even as he tilts his head back to give Liam better access to his neck.

“We can eat later,” Liam says, mouthing along the sensitive skin of Zayn’s throat, nipping oh-so-gently in the way he knows makes Zayn go boneless. The need to show Zayn how much he loves him is pulsing like a live thing under his skin. He needs to know that Zayn’s not repulsed or afraid of him. 

He takes Zayn to bed and fucks him so, so slowly. Zayn is clingier than usual, holding Liam’s head in his hands and kissing him deeply, wrapping his legs around Liam, pulling him close and touching him everywhere. It breaks Liam’s heart, a little bit, because he’s never wanted to make this beautiful boy doubt his love for him.

“Love you, love you, love you,” he murmurs into Zayn’s skin as his boy comes undone beneath him. They fall asleep curled together, Zayn clutching Liam’s hands to his own chest.   

\----

Zayn is unusually quiet the next morning and it’s driving Liam slightly mad with worry. He’s half-tempted to call in sick at work, but reluctantly decides that it might be best to give Zayn some space and time to himself. Plus the last time he had to call in, poor Niall had ended up substituting for him. Horan made a great music teacher for secondary students, but was less adept at handling a class of hyperactive six-year-olds.

Before he leaves he gathers Zayn in his arms and kisses him long and deep. “Love you so much,” he mumbles against Zayn’s lips. “So so much." 

Zayn kisses the tip of his nose, eyes soft and fond. “I know, babe. I love you too. Try not to get doused in glue and glitter today, yeah?”

Thursdays are craft days. Liam groans, having forgotten. “No promises,” he mutters darkly, which gets him a laugh and a playful smack on the arse from Zayn. 

\----

Liam makes it home relatively glitter-free, with only a little bit of fingerpaint smeared in his hair. He finds Zayn in his studio, significantly more paint-splattered than Liam.

He leans against the doorway for a minute, watching Zayn stare at the canvas with furrowed brows. He bites back a laugh as Zayn rubs his chin in concentration, spreading neon orange paint in his beard.

“Thought we agreed to try and get through the day without becoming walking art exhibits,” Liam says as he hooks his chin over Zayn’s shoulder. 

“Art demands sacrifices, Leeyum,” Zayn says solemnly, lasting about five seconds before he cracks a grin. “I see the children spared you, for the most part.”

“Hmm,” Liam agrees, planting a kiss at the junction between Zayn’s neck and shoulder. He moves up to mouth at the lobe of Zayn’s ear, smiling when he feels Zayn shiver. “Come get clean with me?”

“So subtle,” Zayn snorts, but he lets Liam pull him to the bathroom.

They have a singing competition since the acoustics are best in the shower, obviously, and Zayn cheats by tickling Liam’s balls when he’s in the middle of a riff. Liam retaliates by stopping halfway through giving Zayn a blowjob to ask why American football is called football, since they don’t exclusively use their feet, and it just makes everything confusing for the rest of the world, and doesn’t resume until Zayn groans “ _Okay_ you won the singing competition, I cheated and you won, please, Liam -”  

Afterward, they curl up on the sofa to have dinner (frozen ready meals, since both of them are too lazy to cook properly tonight) and watch  _Friends_ reruns. Zayn gets progressively quieter as the evening passes, in a way Liam knows he’s getting caught up in his own thoughts. Experience has taught him it’s best to let Zayn speak when he’s ready, so Liam tucks Zayn against his side and waits.     

“Hey. About the, uh, what you did – in the video,” Zayn says, fiddling with the hem of Liam’s shirt. “I’ve been reading a little about it.”

“Yeah,” Liam says patiently, turning down the volume of the telly discreetly.

“So – do you – like,” Zayn begins. It’s the least articulate and most embarrassed Liam’s seen him since the first time Zayn had met Liam’s family, and accidentally knocked an entire bowl of salad onto Liam’s mother’s lap. “I kind of liked some of it, but I don’t know – like, I’ve never. Never tried. So.”

“Would you like to try?” Liam says gently, rubbing Zayn’s shoulder reassuringly.

There’s a deep flush crawling up Zayn’s cheekbones and he’s not quite meeting Liam’s eyes. “Yeah, I - yeah. If you want to, too.”

Liam presses a firm kiss to Zayn’s temple. “I do, babe. Whatever you’d like.”

Zayn fusses with the hem of his shirt, silent, so Liam tries to prompt him. “Do you want to try domming? Or something else? I need you to talk to me, Zayn.”

“No, I want – I want you to be in control,” Zayn says, barely more than a whisper.

“Alright,” Liam says, and gives Zayn a squeeze. “You don’t have to be embarrassed, babe.”

Zayn snorts out a laugh and rests his head on Liam’s shoulder. “Feeling pretty damn embarrassed,” he mutters, finally meeting Liam’s eyes and giving him a weak smile.

Liam turns inward and bumps their noses together, grinning when Zayn breaks out into a real laugh, eyes crinkling. “It’s just me, Zayn. Okay? Just Liam. Your Leeyum.”

“My Leeyum,” Zayn agrees, finally relaxing fully in Liam’s arms. “I dunno if I can tell you which things I’m interested in without, like, combusting into ash, though,” he adds with a self-depreciating laugh.

“Maybe you could write it down?” Liam suggests. “And then I can pick a couple things that would be best to start off with, and we can go from there. Slow as you need, babe.”

Zayn hums, thinking, then gets to his feet and retrieves his notebook from the kitchen table.

“I didn’t mean right now,” Liam says as he watches Zayn hunt for a biro.

“No, I’d better do it now, before I lose my nerve,” Zayn insists. He mutters out an ‘aha!’ when he finds a pen and settles back on the sofa, pointing it sternly at Liam. “No peeking.”   

“I would never,” Liam says gravely, lips twitching.

Zayn fixes him with one last warning stare before focusing on his notebook. Liam watches from the corner of his eye, fascinated by the way Zayn hesitates and blushes before scratching anything down. He squirms and chews the end of the biro, getting progressively more flustered. Liam bites back a groan when he realizes that Zayn is hard in his trackies.  _Christ_.

“Okay,” Zayn says after about fifteen minutes have passed. He half-passes, half-flings the notebook to Liam and makes as if to get up. “I’m just going to go -”

“No,” Liam says firmly, catching Zayn by the wrist and pulling him into his lap. Zayn lets out a huff of surprise, but Liam wraps his arm securely around Zayn’s waist and holds fast. “Don’t want you go and over-think this and get anxious, love. Want you to stay right here with me.”

Zayn’s breathing has gone ragged as he stares at Liam, lips parted slightly. “Okay,” he says, strained, and Liam can feel Zayn’s hard-on pressing against the arm he has around Zayn.

Liam takes a deep breath and waits for the sharp spike of arousal to subside. “Good boy,” he tells Zayn, turning his attention to the notebook. He takes note of the soft breathy sound Zayn makes at the praise, tucking away that information for later.   

The list is short, but considering Zayn is very new to this that doesn’t surprise Liam. It reads:

_D/s_

_restraints_

~~_spanking_ ~~

_gags_

_nipple play_

_orgasm denial_

_blindfolds_

Liam taps the crossed out word. “What’s this one say, babe?” he asks.

Zayn swallows. “Uh.”

“Did you cross it out because you changed your mind or because you got embarrassed?”

“Got embarrassed,” Zayn admits, ducking his head as he curls into Liam’s body.

Liam hums, as if he’s going to let it drop. Then he takes Zayn’s chin firmly and tilts his face up. “What does it say, babe.”

Zayn exhales shakily, staring at Liam with wide eyes. “It says spanking,” he confesses.  

“Thank you for being honest,” Liam says softly, pressing a kiss to Zayn’s forehead. “Need you to be honest with me all the time, okay? If you need to stop or don’t want to do something I need to know right away. Even if you’re embarrassed or you think you “should” be able to do something, you have to tell me how you’re feeling, because otherwise one of us could get hurt. Understand?”

Zayn nods. “I understand. Do we, um, need a safeword?”

“We could have a safeword,” Liam says. “I like the red/yellow/green colour system, think it’s easier to remember.”

Zayn gives Liam a crooked grin. “I like that. Using different colours to indicate how we feel. Very art theory.”

“Good. As long as you don’t try and use vermillion or char-tree-us or something we should be fine,” he teases.

Zayn laughs, eyes crinkling. “It’s chartreuse, baby. Char-tree-us,” he giggles as Liam huffs and pretends to be offended. “Wouldn’t be a good word to use, anyway, since there’s a green chartreuse and a yellow one.”

“Shit, I thought it was reddish colour,” Liam mutters, getting another burst of laughter from Zayn.

“Okay, no fancy colours,” Zayn says. “So, do you – you’re okay with the list? You think we can – do some of those things?”

Liam smiles at his partner, unable to contain his fondness. “Yeah, babe. I already have an idea of what we might want to try first. Let me tell you what I’m thinking, and you can tell me what you like and if you’re not comfortable with anything?”

By the time Liam’s finished outlining his plan Zayn is hard and squirming in his lap. “Yes,” he hisses, kissing Liam hard and biting his lower lip. “Yes, all of it is good, fuck.”

Liam growls into the kiss, grabbing Zayn’s arse and hauling him closer so they can grind together. “You should – you should probably take a day to think about it, just to be sure,” he pants between kisses.

Zayn makes a dismayed noise. “We’re not going to do it now?”

Liam pulls back to give Zayn a look. “It’s Thursday night, Zayn, and I’m going to need to be around the day afterward, to take care of you.”

Zayn groans and rests his head on Liam’s shoulder. “Tomorrow night, then. Please?”

“Since you asked so politely.” Liam impatiently unzips his jeans and shoves down Zayn’s trackies so he can get both of their cocks in his hand. Four strokes and a muttered “gonna take you to pieces babe, wanna make you fall apart, see you beg for it,” is all it takes to make Zayn come, biting down on Liam’s shoulder to muffle his cries.  

\----

Their after-work ritual the next day goes the same as always, Liam telling cute or funny stories of the kids as they make dinner. Liam doesn’t think he’s imagining the slightly nervous edge to Zayn’s demeanor, but he trusts Zayn to let him know if he needs to back out.

When Zayn goes to the sink to wash up after dinner, Liam comes up behind him, sliding hands down Zayn’s sides and resting them on his hips. “I’ll do them later, babe,” he murmurs against Zayn’s skin, nipping his way down Zayn’s neck. “Let me take you to bed.”

Zayn tilts his head to look at Liam. “Nice line, sweetheart,” he says evenly, only the slightly ragged catch of his breathing giving him away. “You going to carry me to the bedroom too?”   

Liam’s quick grin is the only warning Zayn gets before he’s hauled over Liam’s shoulder. Zayn doesn’t even put up a fight, laughing and smacking Liam’s arse. It’s unbelievable that he didn’t figure out Zayn had a spanking kink earlier, Liam thinks wryly, what with his tendency to slap the nearest bum available.

He sets Zayn down with the utmost care in the middle of their bedroom, standing up and brushing Zayn’s hair out of his face. “Still want to do this?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Zayn says, almost shyly, and plants a kiss to the palm of Liam’s hand.

“Okay. Then we’re going to start now. Do you remember what the rules are?”

“Always be honest, use yellow or red right away if I need to, I don’t get to touch myself, and I – I have to ask you for permission to come,” Zayn recites, a blush beginning to bloom on his face.  

Liam nods, grabbing a pillow from the bed, placing it on the ground between them. Zayn’s shifting in place, so Liam pulls Zayn close, kissing him on both eyelids to comfort him. “Colour, babe?”

“Uh, green,” Zayn says.

Liam brushes his nose against Zayn’s. “Is that a deep spring green, or a nervous chartreuse?” he teases gently, purposefully pronouncing the word wrong, getting a laugh out of Zayn.

“It might be a nervous green,” Zayn admits, smiling crookedly. “But I trust you,” he adds, quiet but firm.

There is absolute love and trust in Zayn’s gaze and it makes Liam’s heart clench. “Okay,” Liam says, throat a little thick from the sudden surge of emotion. “Remember you can ask questions anytime you want, right? If something’s not clear just ask.”

He waits for Zayn’s nod. “Good,” he says. “Now kneel for me, babe.”

He watches a full-body shudder wrack Zayn’s frame before the other man sinks to his knees in front of him, looking up at Liam through long eyelashes.

Liam cups Zayn’s cheek, stroking his thumb back and forth. “So gorgeous, babe. You don’t even know,” he murmurs, as Zayn flushes and hides a smile against his palm. “Can you put your hands behind your back for me, love? Good boy.”

Liam starts to unbuckle his belt. Zayn hisses out a quiet breath, wetting his lower lip as he watches Liam toss the belt aside and step out of his jeans.

“Do you think you can keep your hands where they are, babe?” Liam asks, palming Zayn’s cheek possessively. “Keep them behind you and let me fuck your mouth?”

“Y- yeah,” Zayn breathes, pupils blown wide.

Liam cocks an eyebrow at him. “‘Yeah’?” he repeats, skeptically.

If possible, Zayn blushes even darker. “Yes, I can. Please, Liam.”

“Better, babe,” Liam says. “If you need to stop grab my leg, got it?”

Zayn nods quickly, hands clasped firmly behind his back. Liam lets the tip of his dick brush Zayn’s lips, but pulls away, teasing him. Zayn tries to follow but Liam holds him fast, one hand fisted in his hair. A sad whine slips out of Zayn but he doesn’t fight, going still in Liam’s hands.

Liam would tease longer but the neediness on Zayn’s face weakens his resolve. He taps Zayn’s jaw. “Open up for me, babe,” and Zayn does, swallowing him down as his eyes flutter shut.

Liam thrusts into Zayn’s mouth shallowly, one hand wrapped around the back of Zayn’s head to prevent his neck from straining, the other on his shoulder to steady him. “Doing so well, baby,” he murmurs. “Gonna choke you a bit, okay? Think you can take it for me?”

Zayn whimpers, cheeks flushed, and gives the tiniest of nods.

Taking a long breath, Liam presses in slowly, giving Zayn time to adjust. Zayn’s eyebrows are furrowed in concentration as he tries to control his gag reflex. When Liam can feel the wet clutch of Zayn’s throat around the head of his dick, he stops, holding Zayn there. Zayn makes it to five seconds before starting to choke.

Liam pulls out and swipes away the moisture under Zayn’s eyes. “That was so good, babe. Gonna do it again, okay? Wanna see my cock buried all the way in that pretty mouth. Wanna see the bulge of it in your throat.”

“Fuck,” Zayn whispers. He’s trembling in Liam’s hands, more undone than Liam’s ever seen him. “Liam, please.” 

“Shh, babe, gonna give you what you need,” Liam murmurs, rubbing his thumb along Zayn’s lower lip, already plump and bruised from the abuse. “Take it for me, yeah?”

Zayn’s mouth opens obediently and Liam pushes in a little deeper than before, murmuring encouragement as Zayn struggles to breathe around his dick. He doesn’t let up until Zayn’s whimpering openly, tears starting to fall from his chin, and then pulls out to let Zayn cough and gasp for breath.    

Liam waits until Zayn’s attention is on him again. “What do we say after someone gives us something we want, Zayn?”

Zayn looks confused for a second before choking out a soft moan. “Thank you, Liam,” he whispers, before succumbing to embarrassment and turning to hide his eyes in Liam’s hand.

“No, none of that. Don’t want you to hide from me.” Liam cups Zayn’s face and tilts it upward. “You’ve got nothing to be ashamed of, not when you’re being my good boy.”

“ _Liam_ ,” Zayn says brokenly. “Please, I want to be – please.”

“Shh, I know you do.” Liam slides two fingers into Zayn’s mouth, then parts them to force his jaw open. Zayn just lets him, and fuck but Liam wants to  _wreck_ him, make him shatter into pieces and put him back together. “Now show me, babe.”  

Zayn whines and leans forward to take Liam’s dick back into his mouth. Liam lets him suck for a moment before taking control again, forcing Zayn to take him deep. Liam presses in again, and again, and again, each time a little deeper and a little longer. Zayn’s face becomes slick with tears and sweat, breath choppy and loud. Liam watches with awe as Zayn shudders and keens below him, hands white-knuckled from how tightly they are clasped behind his back.

“Doing so well, love,” Liam says, brushing back Zayn’s hair from where it’s sticking to his forehead. “So fucking good for me.”

Zayn blinks up at him with dazed eyes, and Liam meant to last longer than this but seeing Zayn so  _ruined_  is dragging him over the edge. Zayn’s eyelashes are long and spiky with tears, lips red and swollen, hair disheveled from Liam’s hands. He looks – debauched. Debauched and owned and  _beautiful_.

“Gonna come, babe,” Liam says, voice strained, working his cock deeper in Zayn’s throat. “You’re doing so well, love, so perfect.”

He buries his dick to hilt and keeps it there, hips twitching as he comes. Zayn gags and chokes, tears sliding freely down his face as his body reflexively tries to writhe out of Liam’s grip. Liam holds him firmly in place because even as Zayn cries openly  _he keeps his hands behind his back_. He lets Liam  _use_  him, even as Liam empties down his throat, so deep Zayn doesn’t need to swallow.   

The moment he’s finished he sinks to the ground and pulls Zayn into his lap, peppering his face with kisses. His boy is still crying, shaking with the force of it.

“You can let go of your wrists, babe,” Liam urges, cradling him close. He takes Zayn’s hands, red and angry from how tightly Zayn was gripping them, and massages them carefully as he showers him with praise. “So perfect, love, you were absolutely perfect. God, you did so well, babe. My perfect boy. Can you tell me your colour, sweetheart?”

“Green,” Zayn rasps, voice watery and weak. “I’m green. I don’t know why I’m crying, I’m sorry, I’m green I promise -”

“Shhh, it’s okay.” Liam rocks them back and forth, pressing his lips to Zayn’s temple. “It was your first time, Zaynie, it can be pretty intense. It’s okay. Cry if you want, love. Take as much time as you need.”

This prompts a fresh wave of tears, and Zayn buries his face in Liam’s neck, clutching him tight. Liam keeps up a steady stream of reassurances and praise, rubbing soothing circles into Zayn’s back. When the crying starts to taper off he scoops Zayn up and carries him to the bed, gently depositing him on the covers. He grabs a box of tissues from the nightstand and starts to clean up Zayn’s tearstained face, coaxing him to drink some water as well. The boy is hiccupping quietly, but starting to look calmer.  

“You want to keep going?” Liam asks softly. “We can stop now if you want. I don’t want to overwhelm you the first time.”

Zayn twists and crumples up a tissue with shaky hands, biting his lower lip. “I know you had more planned,” he whispers. “But can we – I just want -”

“We can stop, love. We don’t have to do anything else,” Liam says immediately. “Tell me what you want, babe.”

“A cuddle?” Zayn asks. “Just – yeah. Want you close. Don’t leave.”

“Not going to leave,” Liam says instantly, wanting to quash that worry entirely. He gathers Zayn in his arms. “I’ll be here as long as you need me. Promise.”

Zayn curls into him with a sigh, and Liam realizes that Zayn’s still hard. “Do you want to come, babe?”

Zayn hesitates, rubbing his cheek against Liam’s chest. “I – um. If you think I deserve to?”

The idea that Zayn doubts for a second that he deserves it makes  _Liam_ want to cry. He settles for kissing Zayn hard, determined to show him. “Yes, babe, you deserve it, you did so well. Christ, you don’t know what you do to me.”

He plants kisses down Zayn’s body, slow and sweet and worshipful, until Zayn’s panting beneath him. When he swallows Zayn down, Zayn’s hands fist in the sheets, but he doesn’t thrust upward or try and hold Liam’s head. Liam hums in approval and takes him deeper, relaxing his throat as he sinks down.  

“Fuck – Liam, Liam I’m gonna, please can I come please please,” Zayn stammers, and Liam realizes he forgot to give Zayn explicit permission,  _but Zayn had remembered to ask_.

He wasn’t going to ruin Zayn, Liam thinks, dizzy with it. Zayn was going to ruin him.

He pulls off long enough to rasp, “Come when you want, babe.” His mouth is barely on Zayn again before the boy is coming, Liam’s name on his tongue.

He swallows Zayn down, mouthing him through the aftershocks, until Zayn is squirming from oversensitivity. Sliding back up Zayn’s body, Liam smiles at the blissed-out expression on his lover’s face.

“Hi,” Zayn mumbles, relaxed and pliant in the aftermath of orgasm, blinking drowsily up at Liam.  

Laughing silently, Liam presses a fond kiss to Zayn’s nose. “Hi, baby. How are we feeling?”

“Really good,” Zayn slurs. “Sleepy. Cuddle? Wanna be little spoon.”   

“Of course, babe.” Liam tucks Zayn against his chest, curling protectively around his boy.

\---  

As per usual, when Liam wakes up Zayn is still dead to the world. The bedside clock reads 11:12am in bold red letters, and while Liam would usually be up and about at this time, he has no intention of leaving Zayn to wake up alone.

Laying idly in bed isn’t usually Liam’s style, so he grabs his phone from the nightstand and starts checking his emails, replying to a few parents and fellow teachers. When he’s finished with that he gets to work in his class plan for the week, jotting down notes that he’ll re-type and flesh out later.

It’s 1pm when Zayn lets out a long, content sigh, and finally cracks his eyes open. “Hi,” he says muzzily, and then turns in Liam’s arms so he can snuggle into his chest. “What time is it?”

“Past noon, sleepyhead,” Liam teases. “How are you feeling?”

Zayn nuzzles Liam’s chest, as if he’s trying to burrow his way inside. It makes Liam smile helplessly, utterly enamored with this boy. “Feel good. Relaxed. ‘S nice.”

“I’m glad, babe.” Liam presses a kiss to the top of Zayn’s head. “Can you tell me what you liked best, and if there was anything you didn’t like so much?”

“Liked all of it,” Zayn says. “I, um, really liked when you – when you said I was good,” he adds in a rush.

“You  _were_ good,” Liam says, stroking a hand down Zayn’s spine, resting on the small of his back. “You were amazing, babe.”

Zayn shivers and grins up at Liam, looking both pleased and embarrassed. He doesn’t seem to know what to say at that, playing with the hair on Liam’s chest instead of answering. 

Liam watches him fondly, huffing out a laugh when Zayn tries to tickle his sides. “Alright, up. I want food. Pancakes sound good?

“Yeah, sure,” Zayn says, and leaps off the bed without warning. “Last one to the kitchen has to make them, ha!”

“Are you kidding me,” Liam says to an already-empty room. From the kitchen, he hears Zayn shout, “I want them with chocolate chips, please!”

“That’s not even real food,” Liam groans, and then gets off the bed to go make his boyfriend pancakes.

\---

They’re a little bit sickening during lunch, feeding each other and playing footsie and giggling like children, but Liam doesn’t care and it’s not like anyone is around to see them being nauseatingly in love, anyway. 

After consuming a truly appalling number of pancakes, Liam starts to wash up while Zayn half-dozes at the kitchen table.

“I wish we could’ve finished last night,” Zayn mutters sleepily. “I dunno why I was crying. I really wasn’t upset or anything.”

Liam hums thoughtfully before answering. “Something like that can be really intense for some people,” he says finally. “You’re giving up control and trusting someone else absolutely. That can be pretty overwhelming. Can you tell me what was going through your mind, maybe?”

Zayn tilts his head, scrubbing a hand through his hair. “I just felt like – I should have been scared? I couldn’t breathe and you were holding me in place and I couldn’t pull away. But I wasn’t scared. I knew you would take care of me.

I felt, like, really vulnerable, but also completely safe? I knew you would keep me safe. And then I got all – choked up and emotional.”

Liam turns off the tap, a lump rising in his throat. “Zayn,” he says helplessly, and finds that he can’t think of a single thing to say. So he grabs a rag to dry his hands and goes straight to his boy. 

Zayn laughs as Liam scoops him off the kitchen chair and carries him to the living room. “Thought you promised to do all the washing up,” Zayn teases, resting his head on Liam’s shoulder.

“Later,” Liam says. “Need to cuddle the shit out of you right now.”

“So romantic,” Zayn snorts as Liam deposits him on the sofa and goes to put a movie on. “Cuddle ‘the shit’ out of me. Truly poetic.”

Liam settles on the sofa, pulling Zayn snug against him as the opening credits to  _Iron Man 2_  roll. “Horan’s been a bad influence,” he says, because you honestly can’t go into the teachers’ lounge these days without being introduced to new and colourful Irish profanities.  

“‘S already past three and you haven’t worked out at all,” Zayn murmurs. “Think I’ve probably been a worse influence.”

Liam drags his teeth along the shell of Zayn’s ear. “Gonna get plenty of exercise later,” he says, voice low and throaty and full of promise.

Zayn shivers, twisting to look up at Liam, eyes dark and aroused. “Yeah?”

“If you’re up to it,” Liam amends. “You did say we had unfinished business.”

Zayn grins, grinding his arse against Liam’s crotch and blinking innocently when Liam groans. “Yes, please, daddy,” he says, biting the plush swell of his lower lip coyly.  

Jesus Christ, Liam thinks as Tony Stark blasts across the screen. He’s created a monster.

\---

They barely make it halfway through the movie when Zayn’s patience runs out. This time he’s the one to throw Liam over his shoulder, to Liam’s delight, and carry him to their bedroom. He sets Liam on the bed with a cheeky grin.

Liam tuts. “Insolence,” he scolds. “Getting bold, are we?”

Zayn bites his lip, a mix of excited and sheepish. “Yes, Liam. Really want to, please?”

“Want to what, babe?” Liam asks, standing up and letting himself loom over Zayn, just a bit.  

He can see the apple of Zayn’s throat bob as he swallows. “Liam,” he says pleadingly. “You know.”

“No, I don’t, babe,” Liam says, crowding Zayn up against the wall, planting his hands on either side of Zayn’s head. “Tell me.”

Zayn lets out a jittery breath, like he’s not quite able to get there, so Liam takes pity on him. “Do you want to be good for me?” he asks, taking Zayn’s chin in his hand. “Want to be my good boy?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Zayn chokes. “God, Liam. Please.”

“Good,” Liam praises. “Now say it.”

Zayn whines quietly and closes his eyes. One of his hands comes up to cover the grip Liam has on his chin, not as if he’s resisting, but as if seeking encouragement. When he speaks his voice comes out raspy and shy. “Want to be yours. Want to be good for you.”

“There we go, love,” Liam says approvingly, planting a kiss to Zayn’s forehead. “Tell me the rules and your colour and we can get started.”

Zayn rattles them off quickly, practically vibrating with anticipation. When he’s finished Liam pushes his thigh between Zayn’s legs and leans in close.

“Good, babe,” he purrs, pleased to feel Zayn already half-hard, squirming as Liam grinds his thigh against his groin. “Want you to strip and get on the bed. Grab the headboard. Don’t let go, or I’ll punish you,” he murmurs into Zayn’s ear as the boy trembles. “You can be as loud as you like, babe, but be still for me.”

Zayn nods, wide-eyed, and rushes to comply. Liam takes his time pulling his kit off, and by the time he’s finished Zayn is all spread out on the bed, arms over his head, gripping the wooden slat of the headboard.

He smiles to let Zayn know he’s pleased, kneeling on the bed by his side. When he smoothes his hands down Zayn’s exposed torso goosebumps rise quickly on his skin, breath snagging audibly.

“So pretty like this, all stretched out and exposed for me,” he says, leaning down to press open-mouthed kisses along the delicate wing of Zayn’s collarbone. Zayn shudders out a groan, tilting his head back, exposing the long column of his throat to Liam’s mouth. Liam takes his time sucking bruises into the soft skin, until Zayn is moaning and squirming beneath him, cock hard against Liam’s leg.

“Gonna mark you up so the bruises last for weeks,” Liam growls against Zayn’s neck. “Won’t be able to leave the house without everyone knowing you belong to me.”

Zayn arches sharply at that. “ _Fuck_ , Liam,” he gasps, biting his lower lip hard as a flush crawls up his cheeks.

“You like that?” Liam asks, feeling a spark of dark possessiveness flare in his chest. “Like the idea of everyone knowing you’re mine? Knowing that you bare your throat and let me do whatever I want to you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Zayn says, blush now a deep red. “Please, Liam.”

Christ. Liam’s dick gives a sharp throb of arousal. For a moment he’s tempted to make a comment about collars, and how good one would look around Zayn’s neck, but decides to save that for when they’re not in a scene.    

“Hush, babe,” he murmurs instead, nipping at the hollow of Zayn’s throat. “Gonna give it to you, yeah? Properly mark you up so you won’t even be able to look in a mirror without remembering who you belong to.”

He makes good on his promise, leaving a rainbow of bruises on Zayn’s shoulders and neck. When Zayn’s keening takes on a more pained edge Liam decides to move on, slithering down the boy’s body and stopping at his chest. He exhales slowly, letting his breath ghost over Zayn’s nipple so that it pebbles. Without warning he leans down and bites, hard.

Zayn spasms with a hoarse shout. “Ah, fuck,” he groans, twisting as he rides out the sudden pain.   

Humming, Liam drags his nails down Zayn’s side, sucking Zayn’s nipple into his mouth and rolling it around his tongue. He doesn’t let up until Zayn is sobbing and shaking from the effort of trying to remain still, legs jerking involuntarily, so that Liam has to spread his own legs over Zayn’s to pin him down.

When he pulls away an angry reddish bruise is already starting to bloom against Zayn’s skin, nipple puffy from the abuse. Liam goes tender for a moment, rubbing soothing circles into Zayn’s skin with his fingertips, kissing his chest tattoos. He tweaks Zayn’s other nipple lightly, smiling when he hears Zayn’s apprehensive whimper.

He closes his mouth around the other nipple, dragging his teeth along it slowly, getting progressively more punishing. When Zayn’s cries reach a certain volume he stops, pressing light kisses where the indentations of his teeth are stark against Zayn’s skin.

He moves back to the first nipple, but the minute his teeth close Zayn lets out a sharp yelp, one hand flying down to push against Liam’s head.

Liam pulls back and looks up. Zayn is wide-eyed, withdrawing his hand immediately, regret stamped on his face.

“Do you need to use your colours, Zayn?” Liam asks steadily.

“No, no, I’m green, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Zayn gasps.

Liam presses the edge of his thumbnail into the bruises blooming around Zayn’s nipple until he gets a broken sob. “What did I tell you, babe?”

“Not to let go, ‘m sorry, Liam, I’m sorry.” Zayn seems genuinely distraught, hands flexing as he grips the headboard tighter.

“Hush, love, I know you are,” Liam says, gentling at the upset look on Zayn’s face. “But you disobeyed me. What do I have to do now?”

Zayn chews on his lip, ribcage rising and falling rapidly. “Punish me,” he says finally, and he looks so miserable that Liam has to fight the urge to gather him up in his arms. “’M sorry, I wanted to be good.”

“Oh, babe. You’re still good,” Liam says, caving a little and leaning up to kiss Zayn warmly. “I know you’re trying so hard for me. My best boy.” He touches his forehead to Zayn’s, breathing in synch with him until his chest stops heaving. “So I’m just going to punish you a little bit, okay? Just so you remember to listen.”

“’Kay,” Zayn says, voice small.

It gives Liam pause. “Colour, love?”

Zayn hesitates, not quite meeting Liam’s eyes, and Liam tamps down a surge of alarm. “Zaynie, what’s your colour,” he coaxes, not letting any anxiety leak into his voice or expression.

“You’re not angry with me?” Zayn blurts out, shifting restlessly.

“Oh, baby, no. Never,” Liam says, aching at the thought that Zayn would think so. “Let go of the headboard, love, come here for a second. We’re gonna pause, okay? We’re on yellow. C’mere.”  

Zayn sits up slowly and Liam immediately pulls him into the V of his legs, grabbing a blanket and draping it around them both for the warmth and the feeling of security.

“I’m not angry, Zayn, and I never would be,” he says gently, cupping Zayn’s face. “Okay? Even if you disobeyed on purpose, even if you made a dozen mistakes in a row. Never.”

Zayn fidgets. “You’re not disappointed, either?” he asks, looking up timidly from underneath his eyelashes.

“No, baby. If I ever seem disappointed it’s just part of the scene.” Liam tries to find the words to explain something that has always been instinctual to him. “This isn’t about making you do what I want. It’s play, love. It’s to make both of us feel good.”   

Zayn lets out a slow breath, and tips his head to rest on Liam’s shoulder. “I know I said I liked the idea of punishment, but I – I didn’t realize the idea of letting you down would be so scary, when I’m – when I’m like this,” he mumbles into Liam’s skin. “Even if it is just pretend.”

The word ‘scary’ sticks in Liam’s head and makes his heart drop. “Are you scared of me? Or being punished?”  

“No! No,” Zayn insists, jerking his head up and giving Liam a firm kiss. “I just, like. Wanna make you proud. Don’t wanna let you down.”

Oh, christ. Liam wants nothing more than to crack open up his own ribcage and put Zayn inside, keep him safe and protected. “I’m always proud of you, babe. Always. The fact that you trust me to explore this with you when you’ve never tried before – you don’t know how honored I am. I’m never ever going to be disappointed if you can’t or don’t want to do something. Okay?”

Zayn is quiet for a moment, scratching his beard as he absorbs Liam’s words. Then he looks up with a small smile, eyes bright. “Okay.”

Liam smiles back and pulls Zayn in for a tight hug. “So if it upsets you we don’t have to use punishment, yeah? We can work around it.”

Zayn makes a soft sound of discontent, rubbing his nose along Liam’s jawline. “I want to, though. Please? I really want to try again.”  

Liam studies the expression on Zayn’s face. He seems much more settled now, all of the uncertainty and agitation of before wiped away. “Alright. Is there anything you want me to say or do to keep you in the green?”

“Um, I guess just – don’t seem disappointed?” Zayn says with an embarrassed, self-depreciating laugh. “Even if it’s not real, I don’t think I can handle it.”

“That’s fine, love. I can do that,” Liam promises with a quick kiss to Zayn’s forehead. “Anything else?”

Zayn gnaws on a thumbnail, and then says, shyly, “It helps a lot when you, um, encourage me.”

“I can do that too,” Liam says kindly, smiling.

“Kay. I think that’s it. I’m ready to try again if you are,” Zayn says, pressing a kiss to Liam’s cheek.  

“Alright. Lie back down, same as before, love,” Liam instructs. Zayn crawls back to the same spot and lies down, reaching up to grab the headboard without needing to be told.

“I’m proud of you for not saying green when you weren’t,” Liam says, stroking down Zayn’s belly. “I know that was hard, babe. Want you to keep being honest with me, okay?”

Zayn nods, eyes calm and trusting. “Let go of the headboard for now, I’m going to flip you over,” Liam says. Zayn lets out a muffled cry when his chest hits the bed, the fabric no doubt too rough and abrasive against his abused skin. Liam waits until he’s settled before resting one hand on Zayn’s arse, kneading gently.

“Want you to count out loud, okay?” Liam tells him. “Don’t stop or lose track, because I’ll start over. I know you can, babe.”

He hears a soft hitching sound from Zayn at that. “Yes, Liam,” Zayn whispers. “I will.”

The first few smacks are fairly light, to get Zayn accustomed to the feeling. Zayn counts dutifully, voice unwavering, which Liam takes as his cue to go a bit harder.

By the tenth smack Zayn is choking out the numbers, counting punctuated by gasps and soft cries. But he’s so still and obedient under the hand Liam has on the small of his back, not squirming away or trying to avoid the hits at all.

“Fuck, you take this so well,” Liam says, massaging the reddened flesh. “Gonna hold you down one day and go at it until you’re crying and begging. Won’t stop until you’ve tired yourself out from struggling and are quiet in my lap, accepting everything I give you. How’s that sound, babe?”

“Ohmygod,” Zayn chokes out, shaking. “Liam, please, fuck. Want it. Please.”

Fuck. Liam suppresses a groan and adds that to the mental list of things to discuss later. He disperses the next few hits on Zayn’s sensitive upper thighs, drawing sharp cries from the boy.

“Fi- fifteen.” Zayn’s voice is thick with tears. His fists are clenched, wrinkling and twisting the sheets. “Hurts, Liam, fuck.  _Hurts_.”

“Shh, I know,” Liam soothes. “You’ve just got a few more, love. You’re doing so well for me.”

He makes the last five as hard as he dares, so that the breath rips out of Zayn in harsh sobs, voice cracking as he counts.

By the end of it Liam’s hand is stinging and his chest is aching with pride and awe for this boy. “You’re done, babe, did so well. C’mon, sweetheart, flip over for me,” he urges, petting down Zayn’s side.

As soon as Zayn is facing up Liam kisses him, swiping away the tear tracks on Zayn’s face. “Did so well, Zayn. My brave boy,” he murmurs, brushing his nose against Zayn’s.

Zayn gives Liam a tremulous smile, eyes wet and red-rimmed. “’M green,” he whispers, voice hoarse. “C’n I touch you?”

“Yeah, of course,” Liam says. Zayn immediately reaches up and clings to him, hiding his face in Liam’s neck. Liam pulls him close, whispering nonsense words of reassurance and praise. Zayn’s not crying but he seems to need the close contact, pressing as much skin as he can against Liam. He lets his weight rest on Zayn, blanketing and surrounding him.  

A few minutes pass before Zayn’s grip loosens. “Thanks,” Zayn mumbles. “Dunno if it’s weird to be so needy.”

“It’s not weird at all, babe,” Liam says, tenderly cupping the back of Zayn’s head, scraping his nails soothingly through Zayn’s hair. “Don’t ever want you to feel like you can’t ask for what you need. Okay? I’m so proud that you’re being honest with me.”

Zayn blushes and fidgets under Liam’s warm gaze. “Thank you. Should I, um, grab the headboard again?”

“If you’re ready to move on, love. Take your time.”

In response Zayn reaches up to hold the slat, giving Liam a small but brave smile.

“So good, Zayn. My sweet boy,” Liam murmurs, running his hands up Zayn’s sides. “How did I get so lucky, hmm? How did I end up with the best boy?”

Zayn makes a soft noise and turns his head to hide his face against his arm, flustered by the praise.

“Thought I told you not to hide, baby,” Liam reminds gently.

“Too much,” Zayn mumbles, wriggling in Liam’s hands. “You make me feel – so much. I don’t know.”

Liam tucks two fingers under Zayn’s chin and coaxes him out of hiding. “’S all true, baby boy. You deserve so much more than I can give you.”

Zayn makes a dissenting noise. “No. Want you, only you. Anything you can give me is more than enough.”   

Throat tightening, Liam finds himself rendered speechless by the devotion and loyalty written on Zayn’s face. He can’t come up with words for the swell of emotion that pricks at his eyes, so he meets Zayn in a long kiss, stroking Zayn’s cheek.

“Love you,” he murmurs against Zayn’s mouth, petting down his torso.

Zayn hums happily, arching up into the touch. Liam traces the line of Zayn’s ribcage with a string of quick pinches and Zayn sighs and melts underneath him.  His poor nipples have already been thoroughly abused, so Liam is a bit gentler this time. Zayn still cries and trembles as he bites and pinches, but he keeps his hands wrapped around the headboard. Liam doesn’t keep at it long, doesn’t have the heart to keep torturing Zayn when he’s been so so good.

Grabbing the lube from the bedside table, he leaves it within arms’ reach and sets to work sucking hickeys into the sensitive skin of Zayn’s inner thighs, leaving smudges of red and purple in his wake. He eats the trembles off Zayn’s skin, pushing his thighs up and apart as he makes his way inward.

He bites ever-so-gently at Zayn’s taint, thumbing open his arse. Zayn is barely coherent, words tangled and garbled as they spill from his mouth, mostly refrains of  _“pleasepleaseplease_ ” and “ _LiamohgodLiam”_.

“So good, babe,” Liam tells him, stroking a dry finger over Zayn’s exposed hole, extracting a guttural moan from the boy. “Can you let go of the headboard, Zayn? Want you to grab your knees instead, yeah? Spread yourself nice and wide for me.”

Zayn doesn’t respond verbally, maybe too far gone for that, but he pulls his knees up with shaking hands anyway.

“Good boy,” Liam says, teasing the tip of his finger in as a reward. “Can’t tell you how beautiful you look, covered in my marks, all sweet and obedient for me. Open and spread out and waiting to take whatever I give you. So fucking gorgeous, babe.” 

That drags a strangled sound from Zayn, thighs beginning to quake from the strain of holding them up. Liam dips his head down, spreading Zayn wider as he licks across him in one broad stripe. Zayn spasms and cries out as Liam swirls his tongue around the tight furl of muscle, alternating between sucking nips and thrusting his tongue deep.

The stubble of Liam’s beard is probably chafing Zayn’s tender skin, so he spreads Zayn wider, holding him open and exposed and so fucking  _vulnerable_  under Liam’s gaze and mouth and hands. Zayn lets out a high-pitched keen, breathing frayed and uneven. Liam nibbles around Zayn’s rim and then screws his tongue deep, to the tempo of Zayn’s sobs.

“So tight and hot, babe,” Liam says, blowing air against Zayn’s hole just to see it flutter and quiver. He feeds it a single dry finger, and it greedily swallows it up with barely any resistance. “So tight but you need it so bad, huh? Would you let me fuck you without any prep? ‘S that how desperate you are for it, baby? Would you let me stick it in dry, fuck you raw?”

“Oh fuck,  _fuck_ , LiampleaseLiam, yes would  _please_  -” Zayn is writhing on sheets, fingers stamping white crescents into his knees from where he’s holding them.   

Liam’s cock gives a heated throb and he presses against the bed to take the edge off. “Christ, Zayn,” he groans, crooking his finger as he searches for Zayn’s prostate. He licks around the finger buried deep, and grins when Zayn’s sharp cry tells him he’s found it.   

“Liam can’t, stop, gonna come, Liam I’m too close -” Zayn stammers suddenly, twisting in Liam’s grip.

Liam pulls away and squeezes the base of Zayn’s dick. Zayn arches sharply from the pain, a long cry clawing its way from between clenched teeth as the veins protrude in stark relief on Zayn’s neck. He falls back, chest heaving, skin shining with sweat.

Liam’s about to tease Zayn for being ready to come without so much as a finger on his cock, when Zayn pants out a “Thank you,” voice shredded from shouting.

“For what, babe?” Liam asks with honest curiosity, petting Zayn’s cock in apology for the rough treatment.

“Helping me be good,” Zayn gets out, tremors still wracking his lithe frame.

Liam’s heart flips and for the second time that night he finds himself speechless. In lieu of words he climbs up to kiss Zayn soundly, hands seeking out the lube.

He slicks up his fingers quickly, slipping two of them inside Zayn since he’s already wet and relaxed from being rimmed. Zayn groans at the stretch and slurs out ragged pleas for more.

When he has three fingers scissoring inside Zayn, he pulls them out and lines his cock up. Zayn lets out a hiss of anticipation, wrapping his legs around Liam’s back and digging his ankles into Liam’s arse, arms pulling at Liam’s shoulders demandingly.

Liam pauses to give Zayn a stern look, delivering an admonitory nip to his chin. “Being bossy, babe. Should I make you wait?” he says, letting the head of his cock slip past Zayn’s entrance.

A desperate whine escapes Zayn’s mouth. “No no no, I’m sorry,” he pleads, loosening his grip on Liam immediately.  

“Hmm. Give me your wrists,” Liam says, and Zayn brings his them together in front of Liam, palms up as if in surrender. Liam grabs them and pins them above Zayn’s head, easily encompassing Zayn’s slim wrists with one broad hand.

He kisses Zayn soundly, pressing down on his wrists just enough to make Zayn gasp. “Are you gonna be good and patient, babe?”

“Y-yes,” Zayn stammers into Liam’s mouth. “Yes, I’ll be good,  _please, Liam_.”

Liam hums as if unconvinced. He uses his free hand to guide his dick to Zayn’s entrance, circling it teasingly, pressing in just enough for Zayn to begin to feel the stretch and then slipping back out. It drags a choked whimper from Zayn, the boy arching helplessly underneath him. It’s torture for Liam too, feeling the tight clutch of Zayn right at his tip and not thrusting in; but the need to see Zayn come completely undone lends him self-control.  

He does it again and Zayn’s eyes squeeze shut, lip trapped between his teeth as if to stop himself from begging. Liam murmurs in approval, lightly scraping his fingernails along Zayn’s taint.

Zayn’s arms twitch and tremble. His eyes flicker open and they’re wet with tears. “Liam,” he pleads.  

“No, babe,” Liam says gently. “You don’t have control here.” He punctuates the statement with a squeeze to Zayn’s wrists. “You’ll get it when I want you to,  _if_ I want you to.” He pauses, pinning Zayn with his gaze. “Do you know what happens if I decide we stop now?”

A frantic protest rips from Zayn’s throat. “No, please, don’t -” 

“Zayn.” The single word silences Zayn immediately. Liam keeps his voice and expression mild but firm. “What would you do?”

Zayn stares up at him with lost eyes, breath ragged and audible. “Would stop,” he whispers finally. “Wouldn’t whine or come without permission. Would be good.”  

“Yeah?” Liam asks, thumb stroking Zayn’s skin from where his hand is holding his wrists. “You want to be my good boy that much? Even if it means not coming?”

Zayn nods, the lost look clearing into something calmer, surer. “Yes. Want to be your boy.”

“You are, baby.” Liam presses a tender kiss to Zayn’s forehead. “So let go,” he says, dragging a thumbnail along Zayn’s rim, watching his eyes roll back in his head. “You’re at my mercy, yeah? You know I’m going to take care of you. There’s no point in fighting or worrying. Just let go.”

Something shifts and settles in Zayn’s eyes, a slow realization and burgeoning acceptance. “Oh,” he exhales, the tension seeping from his body.

Liam drops his forehead to Zayn’s. “There we go. My beautiful boy,” he says warmly, and Zayn smiles up at him in return.

He tests Zayn, fucking between his cheeks so that the head of his dick catches at Zayn’s rim, teasing and taunting. He fondles Zayn’s sac and strokes his cock, thumbing the slit. But Zayn accepts it all without protest, submitting to the torment with only quiet gasps and whimpers.

“Good boy,” Liam breathes, entranced by the heavy flutter of Zayn’s eyelashes, the way he looks up at Liam like he’s the only thing in Zayn’s world, like he would take this forever if it was what Liam wanted. “Doing perfect, babe, christ. Gonna give it to you now, yeah?”

Zayn makes a quiet noise of assent, pulling his knees higher and wider. Liam grits his teeth as he pushes in slowly, watching Zayn. The boy’s eyes are glazed, head tilted back, lips parting soundlessly in the way that he sometimes gets when he’s overwhelmed.

When he bottoms out he pauses, waiting for Zayn to adjust. “Okay, love?” he asks, loosening his hold on Zayn’s wrists, stroking the back of his hand with his thumb.

“Yeah,” Zayn says. “I’m good. Please.”

Liam stays in place for a moment just to see Zayn suffer, flushed and needy and looking up at him with dark imploring eyes. When he rolls his hips it’s without warning, thrusting in with a savageness that makes Zayn groan. He sets a pace that is hard and deep and inexorable in the way he knows makes Zayn unravel at the seams. Zayn makes high muted whimpers in the back of his throat, back bowing under the onslaught.

“Feel so good, babe.” Liam mouths down Zayn’s neck. “So fucking tight and sweet. Like you were made to take me.”

He fucks in a little deeper, kisses Zayn hard, possessive and claiming. “Should just keep you here, maybe,” he muses. “Tie you to this bed, for me to come and claim and take whenever I like. Would you like that, babe?”

“ _Liam_.” Zayn’s cheeks flame and he squirms.

“Is that a yes?” Liam grins with teeth, amused at the flustered cast to Zayn’s face. “Tell me.”

“Fuck – yes, fuck,” Zayn blurts, shutting his eyes in embarrassment at the confession.

“Yeah?” Liam leaves biting kisses along Zayn’s jaw. “Wanna be tied here, helpless? A spreader bar to keep you open, always waiting to be fucked? Slutty and ready for it?”

A small frown creases Zayn’s forehead. “No,” Zayn gasps. “Not – not a slut.”

The hint of distress spurs Liam to kiss him softly, reassuringly. “No, you’re my gorgeous boy,” Liam murmurs, tone suffused with fondness and pride. “So good and sweet for me, love.”

Zayn makes a soft pleased sound. “Yours,” he mumbles, bumping his nose against Liam’s shyly. “Wantto do – whatever you like. Give you everything.”

Liam’s breath catches, winded as if he’d taken a fist to the gut. “Zayn,” he says helplessly. It feels a bit like his heart is expanding, taking up all the room in his chest and crushing his other organs. He wishes he were better with words, could tell Zayn just how much he means to Liam; but the tilt of Zayn’s smile makes him think that Zayn understands, anyway.

He slips a hand under Zayn’s back and pulls him closer, making him gasp as Liam sinks in deeper. “You wanna come, babe?”

Zayn groans. “Yes, please, please, Liam.”

“Really?” Liam says skeptically, angling the next few thrusts so that they nail Zayn’s prostrate dead-on. “Doesn’t seem like you need it that bad. Think we could keep going for a while.”

“No! No, please, I really need to, please Liam,” Zayn pleads, words punctuated by gasps from the force of Liam’s thrusts.   

Liam hums and makes a show of thinking it over. “I’ll give you a choice, then. You can wait and come later, much later. Or you can come now - twice.”

Zayn’s eyebrows pull together as he tries to figure that out. “Twice – in a row? Right away?” he stammers.

“Yup,” Liam says cheerfully, grinning just a little bit evilly. He doesn’t give Zayn space to think, maintaining a punishing pace as Zayn visibly struggles to come to a decision.  

“Ah – shit. Come now,” Zayn gasps finally.

“Sure, love? Won’t let up on you,” he warns. Zayn lets out a tortured groan and nods. 

Liam slings Zayn’s legs over his shoulders and heaves forward, bending Zayn nearly in half underneath him. Zayn gives a sharp inhale at the change in angle, which turns into a shout when Liam fucks in deeper and harder than before.

“Fucking gorgeous like this,” Liam growls. “Broken and begging on my cock, fuck, you have no idea, babe. Could keep you here forever.”  

“ _FUCK –_ Liam please, please,” Zayn sobs. “Please, I need to, please, I’ll be good I promise I’ll be good just  _please let me please_  -”

“Shh, it’s alright. C’mon, then, come for me.” The words are barely out of his mouth before Zayn comes long and loud and messy, shaking so badly Liam thinks he might come to pieces. The sight of it makes arousal spike in Liam’s gut, and it only takes a few more thrusts before he’s following Zayn over the edge.

Liam only gives himself a few moments to breathe and gather himself once he’s finished, slipping out of Zayn and moving down until he’s level with Zayn’s crotch.

Zayn rouses from his post-coital daze, eyes going wide with panic. “Liam -”

“Shh,” Liam murmurs. Zayn’s still hard, just beginning to soften. In one fluid motion Liam swallows his cock down, simultaneously slipping two fingers inside him and angling straight for his prostate.

Zayn shouts, hands clawing at the sheets. “Fuck, Liam, hurts -”

Liam sucks sharply around the head, drawing a sob from Zayn, and pulls off with an obscene  _pop_. “Color, babe?”

“Gre- green – but it’s too much -”

“Hush, love.” Liam presses a kiss to the head of Zayn’s cock. “You’re gonna come again for me. I know you can.”

“Liam –  _can’t -”_ Zayn writhes and bucks as Liam strokes him. “Can’t, can’t-”

“Yes you can,” Liam counters, crooking his fingers until Zayn jolts and sobs. “You’re going to take it and come again for me.”

“ _Liam._ ” The word is barely intelligible, cracked and broken as Zayn struggles to get away from the relentless pressure on his prostate.

“You promised to be good for me, didn’t you?” Liam says, implacable in the face of Zayn’s begging, searching for the words to bring him over the edge. “You’ve done so well for me. I know it hurts, babe, but you can take it. Are you gonna be good for me?”  

Zayn gives a sob and stops struggling. “Yes. Yours,” he gasps, tears of overstimulation leaking from the corners of his eyes.

“There we are, love,” Liam praises, pausing to press a kiss to Zayn’s belly. “So proud, baby. My perfect boy.”

He takes Zayn into his mouth again, tonguing Zayn’s slit while he finger-fucks the trembling boy. The tendons of Zayn’s neck jut out as he visibly teeters on the knife-edge between pleasure and pain, twisting his hands in the sheets as he fights to keep himself from squirming away. Even so he keeps his hands away from Liam’s head or shoulders, never trying to control or stop him, and the mark of willing submission makes Liam hum in approval and pride. With his free hand Liam reaches up and touches one of the hands Zayn has fisted in the sheets; Zayn immediately grabs Liam’s hand instead, clutching tightly.

When Zayn finally comes he’s absolutely silent, too deep in his own headspace to cry out. Liam swallows the weak spurts of Zayn’s overspent cock and pulls away gently. His boy sags into the bed bonelessly, muscles twitching in the aftermath.

Liam brings Zayn’s hand to his mouth, pressing kisses along his knuckles. “Good boy. Did so well, baby. So fucking beautiful.” As soon as he moves up the bed Zayn curls into him, aftershocks still rippling through his lithe frame. Liam keeps up a steady stream of praise, petting Zayn’s sweaty hair away from his face, rocking back and forth as he waits for Zayn to come back to him.

It takes a while before Zayn stirs, blinking hazily up at him. Liam kisses him softly, just a sweet press of lips. “Alright, love?”

Zayn nods, trying to tuck himself against Liam’s side. “In a minute, Zaynie. Gotta clean you up first,” Liam says apologetically, pulling away to grab two soft towels and a Gatorade from the bedside table.

He wipes Zayn clean gently and thoroughly. The boy is ragdoll-limp under his hands, barely flickering open his eyes as Liam carefully swipes away tears and sweat from his cheeks. He grumbles a bit when Liam coaxes him to roll over to the dry side of the bed, and treats him to the crankiest squint when Liam rouses him to drink from a bottle of Gatorade.

Liam hides a smile because Zayn looks about as threatening as a wobbly newborn kitten. “C’mon, babe, just drink it for me,” he cajoles, cupping the back of Zayn’s head to help him sit up. “At least half of it, please.”

When he’s satisfied that Zayn’s rehydrated, Liam cleans himself off, much more carelessly than he did with Zayn. It’s just past six pm and they should eat, but Liam figures a nap won’t hurt. He sets up the alarm to wake them in ninety minutes and finally allows himself to cuddle up against Zayn’s side. Zayn hums happily, eyes still closed, and latches onto Liam with the neediness of a baby monkey. The thought makes Liam smile as he wraps Zayn up in his arms and drifts to sleep.  

\---

The alarm goes off after what feels like five minutes. Liam grunts and slaps it off before it can wake Zayn (unlikely, given his propensity to sleep through anything from fire alarms to the neighbor’s floor-shaking club music) and then begins to extract himself from Zayn’s grip.

Zayn makes a noise of protest, clinging more tightly. Liam doesn’t think he’s actually awake, but he whispers reassurances anyway. “I’ll be right back, babe,” he says, brushing his lips against Zayn’s temple. “Just a minute, promise.”

Zayn loosens his grip reluctantly, making a rumbly noise of discontent. Liam eases off the bed and strides quickly to the bathroom. He turns on the taps and pours a decent amount of bubble soap near the stream, fetches three towels from the cabinet and places them on the toilet seat.

When he walks back to the bed he’s surprised to see Zayn’s eyes are half-opened, waiting and watching for him. Liam scoops him up and Zayn immediately wraps his arms around Liam’s neck, resting his head on Liam’s shoulder with a content hum. When they reach the bathroom he lowers Zayn in to the tub carefully, then sits behind him and pulls him to his chest. Zayn melts against him with a long sigh, eyelashes fluttering shut.

They don’t speak, the silence like a soft blanket cloaking them. Liam soaps up the loofah and lathers it over Zayn’s skin, thorough and languorous, being careful to cover every inch. Zayn’s toes scrunch up in pleasure at the attention, small muted noises of bliss falling from this throat.

Zayn drifts between sleep and wakefulness while Liam massages shampoo into Zayn’s hair and then his own. Liam uses the cap from a can of shaving cream as a water cup to wash out the shampoo, covering Zayn’s eyes with a hand to protect them from the sting. Zayn doesn’t so much as twitch or tense, and the simple gesture of trust makes something aching and warm blossom in Liam’s chest. 

When Liam moves to grab Zayn’s favorite conditioner Zayn rouses slightly. “No. Wanna use yours,” he rasps.

Liam pauses. “You sure?” Zayn is very picky when it comes to hair products, preferring salon-quality, while Liam’s happy enough with generic grocery brands. There’s been at least two occasions when Zayn ran out of his preferred shampoo and drove to the market rather than just use Liam’s.

“Yeah.” Zayn turns his head and sleepily mouths a kiss to the underside of Liam’s jaw. “Smells like you.”

“Oh,” Liam says, and doesn’t even try to hide his hopelessly smitten smile.

When they’ve both been thoroughly washed and the water is lukewarm Liam carefully guides Zayn up and out of the tub. Zayn reaches for a towel but Liam beats him to it, patting Zayn dry with light strokes.

Zayn hums. “Spoiling me,” he murmurs, as Liam tosses the wet towel aside and bundles him up in a fluffy dry one.

“Aftercare, love,” Liam corrects, thumbing Zayn’s chin fondly. “Promised I’d take care of you, didn’t I?”

“Yeah,” Zayn says softly, pressing his lips to Liam’s thumb. “You always do.”  

\---

Liam dotes shamelessly on Zayn for the rest of the evening. He massages healing lotion into Zayn’s bruises, kissing each one reverently as Zayn shivers in his hands. He dresses Zayn in the clothes Liam wore yesterday, too-baggy trackies and a soft flannel that makes Zayn smile and mumble that it still smells of Liam. He catches Zayn pressing the collar to his nose and inhaling a few times, and it makes him want to melt into a puddle from how much he adores this boy.    

After dinner they curl up on the sofa, the telly turned on low for background noise, neither of them bothering to pretend they’re doing anything but cuddling.

“’S like I fit right here,” Zayn mumbles, almost too quiet for Liam to catch.

He squeezes Zayn’s hand and smiles down at him fondly. “What’s that, love?”

Zayn laughs quietly, embarrassed, turning his face into Liam’s chest. “Nothing, just – talking to myself.”

Liam hums and kisses the crown of Zayn’s head. “Feeling good, then?”

“Good?” Zayn snorts, a bit incredulous. “Good doesn’t really cover it, babe.”

“Yeah?” Liam says, unable to contain his slightly smug grin.

“Yeah,” Zayn laughs. “You want me to tell you what I liked best, like last time?”

Liam nods. “Please. And if there was anything you didn’t like,” he prompts.

“Really liked the spanking. A lot,” Zayn says, eyes bright. “And when you made me come twice, fuck. It was so good, Liam.”

“It wasn’t too much?”

“No, like – the pain made everything more intense, kind of? But in a good way.” Zayn pauses, head tilting in thought. “I liked it when you held me down. And, um, I think I’d – I’d probably like to try nipple clamps. And bondage. At the same time, maybe.”  

The image of Zayn tied down and helpless, nipples pinched between clamps, sobbing and writhing and unable to do anything about it makes Liam dizzy with want. “We – we can try that,” he says hoarsely, mouth suddenly dry. Zayn gives him a little smirk, obviously picking up on Liam’s flustered reaction and pleased about it. Cheeky little shit. Two days ago he would have been blushing and unable to meet Liam’s eyes. “What else?”

Zayn hesitates for a second before continuing. “There was a moment when you – um, you implied that I was slutty,” he says, trying for casual, but studying the floor a little too intently for Liam to believe it. “It made me feel – cheap, kind of?”

The words make Liam go cold, a mix of regret and self-recrimination making his heart palpitate unpleasantly. He should’ve known that. Everything he’s seen from Zayn so far has shown him that Zayn craves praise, to be told he’s good and loved and valued. He never should have so much as toed into humiliation kink, especially not before discussing it.

“Hey – hey, don’t do that.” Zayn cups Liam’s face, frowning with worry as he studies Liam’s expression. “It really wasn’t that bad. And I think you could tell I didn’t like it, because you comforted me and made me feel good again right away.”

Liam swallows down the acrid tang of self-loathing and exhales slowly. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I should’ve run that by you before we started a scene. I never want to make you feel anything less than cherished. I’m so sorry, Zayn.”  

“I know, babe. It’s okay.” Zayn kisses Liam’s forehead, stroking his cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. “I didn’t tell you that to make you feel bad, or so you could beat yourself up over it,” he adds, giving Liam a stern look that is somewhat undermined by the tenderness of his hands on Liam’s face. “So please don’t. You – you made me feel incredible. Okay? You make me feel safe and cherished and – and more loved than I’ve ever felt.”

Liam exhales slowly, the quivery sensation of rising tears making him smile shakily. He presses his forehead against Zayn’s and they stay there for a long moment, noses brushing, sharing the same breath.

Zayn breaks the silence first. “Is there anything that you liked most?” he asks quietly. “Maybe something you want to try? I don’t want this to just be about me. I feel like I’ve been a bit selfish.”

Liam shakes his head, smiling faintly. “Babe, it’s good for me too – more than good. Do you remember what I said? How honored and amazed I am that you’re trusting me with this?” he asks. “I meant it, Zayn. You have no idea how much it gets me off, knowing that you want this, that you want to be good and sweet and submissive for me. Christ, Zayn. It’s intoxicating.” 

“Oh,” Zayn breathes, looking both self-conscious and pleased. “So there’s nothing you want me to do differently?”

Liam drops a kiss to Zayn’s nose. “Absolutely nothing. You’re doing perfectly the way you are.”

Zayn gives him that crinkly-eyed grin, tongue pressing against his teeth, the one that always makes Liam’s heart somersault in his chest. “Because you are _per-fect_ ,” he sings, an old inside joke between them. 

Liam smiles, helplessly fond. “Yeah,” he agrees. “Pretty much.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because there's not nearly enough sub!zayn in this fandom and it's a goddamn travesty of justice. Please let me know what you think, and if you’d be interested in more of this universe, or if you’d like to see different ships with sub!zayn, maybe, and what kind of kinks you’d be interested in. :)
> 
> I didn't get this work britpicked, so if you see any glaring Americanisms feel free to let me know so I can edit them out!


End file.
